1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable partition with a plurality of wall elements that can be displaced laterally by means of rollers guided in a slide rail or runner, at least one of which wall elements is realized in the form of a door element that can be actuated by means of an automatic drive or door closer.
2. Background of the Invention
On a movable partition of this type that is not guided in the vicinity of the floor, e.g. as described in European Patent 0 601 326 B1, the door closer associated with the door element is installed in a concealed manner inside a frame structure of the door element in its top, horizontal profile, so that only its drive shaft pointing toward the floor projects out of the frame structure and can be connected with the facing fitting of the door element by means of a transverse coupling pin.
In this manner, when the movable partition is displaced, the door closer, which is constantly effectively connected with the door element, is moved along with the wall elements of the movable partition that comprises additional wall elements.
A construction of the type described above is complicated, because, among other things, it is difficult for the suspension of the door element to absorb the torque that is applied by the door closer, which suspension can be displaced by means of rollers, especially because each wall or door element has its own drive mechanism for its displacement.
The weight of the door elements that must be moved and thus their inertia is also increased, which represents a disadvantage in terms of the displacement processes.
The realization of the prior art is therefore expensive.
Federal Republic of Germany Patent 24 10 623 A1 describes a movable partition, the individual wall elements of which are guided on the top and bottom, are driven by a common drive mechanism and can be moved into the open and/or closed position by folding.
On a movable partition of this type, the building opening can only be completely open or completely closed. During cold weather, however, it is desirable to be able to open or close at least one wall element independently when the movable partition is closed, e.g. a wall element that is realized in the form of a swinging door.
The object of the invention is therefore to resolve these problems by a new configuration and realization of a movable partition that comprises a plurality of wall elements, at least one of which is realized in the form of a door element that can be actuated by a door closer.
On the basis of the movable partition of the prior art described in European Patent 0 601 326 B1, this invention teaches that an automatic swinging door drive mechanism or the door closer is stationary with reference to the movable wall elements of the movable partition, that actuation means located between the swinging drive/door closer and door element are realized in the form of a linkage that is automatically activated or deactivated when the wall elements are displaced, and that there is a blocking mechanism by means of which the door element is held in the displacement position while it is being displaced, and which releases the swinging door drive or the door closer when the door element is moved into the active position.
Additional features of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.
As a result of the stationary installation of the drive device that opens and closes the door element, which drive device is realized in the form of a controllable door closer, there is vibration-free operation of the associated drive motor and its geared parts and of the transmission linkage, which is extraordinarily advantageous in terms of secure and reliable operation over long periods.
The loads on the suspensions of the wall elements that serve as the door elements are also reduced because the weight of the drive device can now be supported by the building. This arrangement improves the smooth running of the movable partition, because now all of the wall elements weigh approximately the same. The absorption of the torque that is applied by the door closer during the opening and closing of the wall element that is realized in the form of the door element by the building is simple, safe and reliable, and that in turn has a favorable effect on operational safety and reliability. The supply of electric power to the drive system, which can operate both electro-mechanically and electro-hydraulically, is also significantly simpler.
The realization of the drive device as taught by the invention also makes it possible to retrofit the device on existing movable partitions.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.